


Is there a pilot on board?

by madridog (Cirilla9)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Crack, Flying, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/madridog
Summary: Sergio tries his hand at piloting





	Is there a pilot on board?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Sergio has a relation on his Instagram of him and Luka in the helicopter. This is so precious. And this is the result of how it moved me:
> 
> (I'm not even sure if he's piloting, this may be the product of my imagination mingled with scrolling his inst in the ungodly late hour xd)

They were agreed to go the FIFA’s Best Awards ceremony together. Sergio offered to give Luka a lift. He even said something about flying.

He didn't know what he expected. First class tickets? A chartered private plane? Maybe even an owned helicopter, it was Sergio after all.

But Luka for sure wasn't prepared for Sergio taking the wheel.

"Get in," Sergio grinned at him from a _pilot_ seat. "You are the main hero of the evening, don't make them wait for you. The party can't start without you."

"You're driving?" Luka asked faintly.

"Yes, I am." Sergio's smile was maniacal.

Luka hesitated. But it was too late to come up with some other mean of transportation.

"Don't tell me you're afraid," Sergio taunted.

The bait was obvious but it worked anyway, as questioning one’s manliness always did.

"In your dreams," Luka seethed and got inside.

The techs gave him headphones, deafening the roar of the wings that soon started.

He was secretly glad for other - experienced in flights - people's presence in the machine.

"Ladies and gentlemen… oh, er, solely gentlemen, fasten your seatbelts, we're getting off."

Sergio sounded like a gleeful child that just got electronic train under Christmas tree and was eager to try all its functions at once.

The heavy wings stirred, started to rotate, slowly taking up the speed. Luka tried to slow down his breath.

Then he saw Sergio moving the handle steadily up and he forced himself not to grab anything to steady himself as the helicopter started to tear from the ground.

At first it wasn't so bad. That is, excluding the usual twisting feeling in the gut when the ground stayed far below and the strange sensation of being surrounded with nothing but air, the uncomfortable consciousness of empty space under the floor rather than a solid concrete – but these things were the obvious companions in any flight and in no way Sergio’s fault.

Sergio was focused on the job at hand and Luka was totally fine with that.

Just as he started to relax, beginning to trust in his colleague’s skills, so did Sergio apparently because he said, his trademark smile back in place:

"Hey, shall we try some tricks?"

He even glanced at Luka, the helicopter turning minutely but abruptly after his unintentional hand movement.

"Oops, sorry, that was unplanned."

Luka managed to grab the nearest surface at hand during the turbulence, which turned out to be Sergio's thigh. The gesture as automatic as futile in case something happened.

Sergio looked straight ahead again but his smirk gained on a self-satisfied shade. He didn't comment anything but Luka snatched his hand back instantly.

"How about a loop?"

"I'd prefer not," Luka said sulkily. Then "No! Sergio! NO!"

The Real defender shifted the controls and the helicopter turned steeply upward until Luka felt like laying rather than sitting, then it started to rotate yet more and he didn't know if he was shouting curses at Sergio aloud or staying silent in fright as he hung with his head toward the ground, hair slipping in his face. He saw the earth where the sky should be, everything was upside down and he really hoped that he had fastened his seatbelts right.

Then the world started to turn in its right place again as Sergio completed the maneuver, steadying the machine in the air.

"Woo hoo! Who wants again?" Sergio shouted euphorically.

"Ramos, if you do that again, I swear I'm not taking your offer to pick me up at something ever again."

"Easy, it was a joke," a hand patted his head, maybe aiming for his shoulder. Sergio wasn't looking out of the way ahead, "relax, I'm not gonna get you killed on the way and let Salah take the rewards."

Luka huffed a laugh despite himself. And here he thought giving a public speech will be the most stressful thing that awaited him this evening.

He slumped in his seat, resigned to the fact that for the next dozens of minutes his fate laid in Sergio's hands, and wrapped arms around himself to keep them from grabbing Sergio accidentally again.

"You want to try it yourself?"

"No, thanks. You provide excitements for two."

“Aw, don’t be like that, Lukita, you know you love me.”

“Right now I hate you.”

Luka sat sulkily in his seat as they neared the landing place.

"Hey, we shall take some pictures. Can you pass me my phone?" Sergio addressed one of the other men from the inside of the helicopter. "And set it on selfie stick? Thanks."

"Is that really necessary?" Luka muttered.

"Sure, I'm gonna show Cris what he missed. Now cheese, Lukita, you're going on my instastory."

"Oh my God," Luka hid his face behind his hair, exasperated, as Sergio maneuvered the stick slowly around, trying to split his attention between piloting and recording, all the time grinning at the camera.

He shifted the device till it captured Luka pushed in between him and the other extra pilot. Smiling but visibly agitated as he judged later, browsing Sergio's Instagram. He thought he hides his nerves better but he was still quite shaken from Sergio's reckless piloting at that time.

"Okay, landing time," Sergio said, after discarding his phone for the crew’s care.

"Maybe I shall-" the man sitting at Luka’s other side piped up for the first time.

"No, I got this" Sergio said decidedly, going for the stand with number four, of course he did, even though the one, two and three were empty.

Luka glanced at his friend and at others’ faces.

"You done this before, right?"

"Sure," Sergio said confidently and Luka was ready to trust him, when he added, "on simulator."

His heart sped up as the ground approached quickly and one of the technicians warned “slow down.”

They landed with a slight bounce, the metal frame trembled once, shaking Luka in his seat but that was the end of it. They did it, the helicopter hadn’t crashed and he was still alive.

Now that the adrenaline started to slip off his system, he could even appreciate the adventurous ways hanging out with Sergio provided. He laughed, still a bit nervously, as the wings slowed their whirl till a full halt.

Sergio squinted at him, turning off various controls.

“Enjoyed the trip?”

“Yeah,” he admitted. And then, when Sergio looked doubtful, he added: “you’re a great pilot, captain.”

Sergio beamed.

“Can’t wait to show you barrel roll on the way back.”

Luka’s smile faltered a bit.


End file.
